


【谜语父子】请君今夜伴作业眠

by Tomie233



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomie233/pseuds/Tomie233
Summary: 昨夜海棠初着雨，数朵轻盈娇欲语。佳人晓起出兰房，折来对镜比红妆。问郎花好奴颜好？郎道不如花窈窕。佳人见语发娇嗔，不信死花胜活人。将花揉碎掷郎前，请郎今夜伴花眠。





	【谜语父子】请君今夜伴作业眠

事情发生的有些突然，却又自然而然。  
被儿子吃豆腐这种事情经历多了爱德也近似于习惯了，但今天的埃德加似乎比以前还要粘人。这个小崽子作出一副二十四孝的样子要给他捏捏肩膀，捏着捏着手就开始不老实起来，顺着他敞开的衬衫前襟一路向下，五指张开开始爱抚他的胸前，摸够了又开始蹂躏他的乳尖。  
乳尖被手指用夹烟的姿势揉搓捏放着，被指尖上握笔和刀刃留下的茧子打着圈刺激着，粗糙的表面划过乳晕和尖上只露出了一点点的软肉，不怀好意地将它们夹紧又松开，于是埃德加如愿以偿地听到了父亲难耐的喘息。  
“还没完哦，爸爸。”  
嘴上这么说着，手上也进一步做出了相应的举动。稍微有点长长了的指甲以软肉为圆心从外到内剐蹭过来，一圈比一圈用力，但每次加大的力度却只是皮肤刚好能够觉察到的一点点，像是刚刚滑过水面的蜉蝣。他听见父亲的心跳随着他指甲打转的力度逐渐加快，不由得想要捉弄一下慢慢陷入欲望中的父亲，于是故意在快要触碰到那一点粉红娇嫩极为敏感的肉芽时戛然而止。  
“算了，今天就先到这吧。”  
埃德加从背后看不见父亲的表情，于是他凑到他的耳际，试着轻声说了句散发着甜蜜热气的悄悄话。带着湿乎乎热气的字眼从少年翕动的嘴唇里缓缓爬出来，乘着微不可闻的气流进入爱德的耳道。他的每一根绒毛都顺着热气的流向舒服得忍不住颤抖，但敲打在耳道深处鼓膜上的话语又将他的心拉入了冰窖。  
“你也……哈啊，你也太过分了，埃德加……”他努力开口一边准备扭过头去，却被儿子亲昵地抵在他肩膀上的姿势束缚住，动弹不得。  
这就是在乘人之危，爱德确信。他现在稍微有点后悔默许儿子对他动手动脚了。  
不过造成这一切的又是谁呢……  
埃德加抿起嘴角，笑了。他本意就是想调戏调戏这个口是心非又幼稚的无可救药的老男人，放出的话也不过是连着结实吊线裹着甜蜜鱼饵的鱼钩而已。而且就算今天真的只做到这里，哪怕爱德接受了他自己也无法接受。毫不客气地说，他现在甚至比爱德还想要。  
自己点起来的火，就得自己灭。  
“好好好，让爸爸难受是我的不对，我知道错了。”埃德加瞅准时机急忙示弱，“不过爸爸也真的是很可爱呢，居然信了？都到这一步了……”他意有所指的望着爱德被他玩弄到通红，偶尔被衬衫的布料蹭过都会引得身体一阵颤抖，已经完全站立起来的乳尖，突然将指尖并拢狠狠一夹，满意地听着身旁人儿发出的惊呼，“你觉得还停的下来吗？”  
爱德在极端的刺激下恍惚听见了儿子那带着笑意的恶劣话语。  
他愣了一下。  
然后理所当然地怒了。  
给你脸了？敢这么调戏你爸！  
正当他熬过了身体短暂的失神，准备发作时，一个轻柔的吻落在了他的鬓角上。  
“对不起啦。”  
几乎就在同时，一直盘旋着的手指又开始了动作。这次埃德加没有再搞欲擒故纵的温柔把戏，而是直接上前，先用食指和大拇指固定住乳头，然后伸出坚硬的指甲抵住了那一丁点已经等待已久的软肉，毫不犹豫地刺了下去。  
尖锐的疼痛和快感混杂在一起一并从小小的乳尖上传来。或许是因为敏感点实在太小的缘故，各种各样的感受便成反比一般数倍地扩大了。爱德猛然间仰起头顺应本能发出尖叫，藏在黑衬衫下面的雪白脖颈便随着肌肉的牵引露了出来。埃德加立刻歪过头，一口咬在上面，留了个红润的牙印。  
比起留存时间更久的吻痕，他还是更偏爱牙印——足够激烈，适合发泄他的施虐之心；足够短暂，不会给被咬的人造成任何困扰。  
简直完美。  
尽管爱德还裹着衬衫和西装外套，但衣物下他的身体早已经高度敏感，对任何刺激都尝得一清二楚，体温也高的发烫。他尚且停留于上一段刺激的余韵中，转眼间又被新的一波刺激给送了上去。酥酥痒痒的，疼痛的，发涨的，尖锐的感觉如烟花般炸开。  
他沉沦在无法停止的刺激中，无意识地吐出断断续续的气音，几乎难以辨别，却句句属实：  
“好……舒服……”  
“那，爸爸能不能奖励奖励我呢？我也受不了了啊。从刚才开始就一直忍得很辛苦……”埃德加瞅准了这个迷乱的时机，得寸进尺。  
白雾散去，快感渐渐消退，只有两人的呼吸还夹杂着断断续续的喘息和湿气交织在一起，脸上晕出不正常的潮红。  
该算账了。爱德终于从过分亲昵的贴合中解脱出来，他扭头望向埃德加。这个恶劣的，以下犯上的逆子。  
逆子正睁大眼睛，眼罩下的肌肉也随之牵动。他泪痣上方的眼里盛满了期待和些许的讨好。一想到他接下来会露出的表情爱德就愉快极了，于是他开口问道：  
“假如有一堆作业和我摆在你面前，你会先处理哪个，埃德加？”  
“这个啊……我会先去把作业写完才会好好缠你的。”埃德加不明所以，答了个模棱两可的答案。  
上钩了。  
爱德的脸瞬间冷了下来：“居然不是我？那你今晚去和你的作业睡吧。”  
“哎哎哎哎哎？！”  
果不其然，埃德加方寸大乱。  
哼哼，报复成功。


End file.
